Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon and Spike
by The Eclectic Bookworm
Summary: Two fillies and one dragon are left deeply wounded by a personal tragedy as well as a milestone in their life that's about to turn their world upside down. As Sweetie Belle, Silver Spoon, and Spike explore Equestria after running away, they find new friends in each other that they wish they'd seen earlier. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**For those of you checking this out because I promised and now it's here, this first chapter is basically copied-and-pasted from Sweetie Belle Is An Extraordinary Pony, since I didn't want to do a slapped-together summary for people reading this for the first time. So you can just skip this, you've probably read it already.**

**For those of you who just clicked on this because it sounds interesting, this is a spinoff of my Sweetie Belle/Spike fanfic, which you should really check out just for the story (even if you aren't into that pairing, I think the story's okay)**

**And without further ado, enjoy the first and second chapters of insert title here!**

* * *

"MY CUTIE MARK!" shouted Applebloom, as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo watched enviously. "Oh, Rarity, thank you so much!"

Rarity smiled at Applebloom's Cutie Mark: an apple patch being sewn by a needle. "Darling, you have a flair for sewing and I have a flair for fashion, and by the way, you are quite the stitcher! Perhaps you could become my apprentice?"

Applebloom turned pink and scratched at the ground with a hoof. "Isn't Sweetie Belle your apprentice?"

The indigo-maned mare paused, turning to Sweetie Belle beseechingly. "Oh, darling, you won't deny one of your best friends such an opportunity? We all know sewing isn't your thing anyway, and it tortures me to see you try and follow my directions, you'd be much happier doing something else anyway-"

Suddenly Rarity seemed to realize what she was saying.

"Sweetie Belle, I swear I didn't mean it like that!"

Sweetie Belle felt dizzy. "You did."

"I'm so sorry!"

Sweetie Belle didn't want to hear it. She was done. Done with Rarity's little "slips" where she actually said what she was thinking. Done with being second to Rarity's career. Done with looking forward to school because she wanted to avoid her sister.

But she didn't let Rarity know.

Instead she replied, "It's fine, sis."

Applebloom beamed, relieved. "Great! Ah'll set up an apprenticeship with mah sis!"

* * *

There was a party that night to celebrate Applebloom's cutie mark. The Elements came with their coltfriends (and in one case, draconequs-friend), and a bunch of Apple relatives, including a joyful Babs Seed.

Everyone was so busy enjoying themselves that no one noticed Sweetie Belle slip outside, saddlebags covering her blank flank.

Except one diminutive dragon who was sulking as Fancy Pants and Rarity kissed on the balcony.

He noticed Sweetie Belle, and decided to follow.

Spike had nothing else to do.

* * *

Sweetie Belle wasn't sure where she was going until she saw Silver Spoon sitting outside the Everfree looking melancholy.

She would never be exactly sure why she did what she did next. Perhaps it was the misery of Rarity's still-stinging comment. Perhaps it was the fact that she was tired from walking and she wanted to sit down.

Perhaps she felt sorry for the gray filly with her hair disheveled and tears in her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" she asked timidly, plopping down next to Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon didn't look up. She didn't even seem to care that her blank-flanked nemesis was sitting next to her.

Finally she spoke, in a hollow and raspy voice that sounded like she'd been crying.

"My big sister died yesterday and no one cares. And I'm gonna have to leave Ponyville to go to an orphanage unless someone adopts me. And I asked Diamond but she said she didn't want me around all the time."

Sweetie Belle stared. "You didn't have any other family?"

The silver head shook miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Silver, I never knew."

A white hoof was placed on the gray one.

"You could stay with me," she burst out.

She wasn't sure where that came from either.

"I'm running away." Sweetie Belle knew it was true as soon as she'd said it.

Silver's eyes widened. "Why? You have Rarity-"

Sweetie Belle started to cry very hard as she spilled the whole story.

When she was done, she sniffed and informed her new friend, "I have two bits and I'm taking the train to the Crystal Empire."

Silver smiled a little. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Spike swallowed hard. Rarity couldn't have said something that insensitive! She was his angel, his sweetheart, the one thing in his life he could count on.

_My name is Spike and I love Rarity._

That's the way he'd used to think.

But now...

He took out the two bits he'd been planning to use on sweets.

If this was Fate's way of spitting in his face and sending him in a totally different direction, he could roll with it.

All he could see now was a pair of tear-filled sea-green eyes, still reeling from Rarity's thoughtlessness.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful. Neither of the fillies talked, but they sat close to each other and felt better with somepony next to them.

Suddenly Sweetie Belle snuggled into Silver Spoon and mumbled, "Thanks for coming. You aren't half bad, you know."

Silver Spoon gave her a small smile and curled up as well.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Somepony was shaking Sweetie Belle.

It was still dark outside. She yawned.

"What-ohno. Spike?"

Silver Spoon jerked awake, her face pale. "Spike, please don't tell! I don't wanna go home! I don't have a home!"

Spike gave the fillies a strange little half smile. "Look, this really isn't my problem. I'm now in the Crystal Empire with two crazy fillies who just ran away from home. That's not why I woke you up, though."

Sweetie Belle gulped.

"I woke you up to tell you you're here," Spike informed her, smoothing Sweetie Belle's mane. "And I also wanted to know if we can stop and find some gems wherever we're going. I'm starving."

And that was when Sweetie Belle fell in love with Spike, even though she was sure it was a lost cause.

* * *

**Ta da!**

**Second chapter should be up soon, it's already in progress. :)**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Crystal Empire's train station was deserted at this hour. The only occupant of the station was a pony in a tattered jacket, dozing on the iron bench.

Eerie shadows fell over the three children as they descended the train steps nervously. The Crystal Empire seemed cold and foreboding at night.

Sweetie Belle brushed some dirt out of her mane. "Where should we go?"

Silver Spoon and Spike both stared at her.

"You mean we just ran away and you have no idea where we're going?" burst out Spike.

Sweetie Belle glared at the dragon. "Hey, you wanna leave, be my guest."

Spike sighed. "No. I don't. How long has Rarity been in love with Fancy Pants?"

Sweetie Belle's head drooped.

"About six months now, I think. Why?"

Spike attempted to shrug nonchalantly. It didn't work. He looked like he was in pain.

"No reason at all."

Silver Spoon gave him a pitying smile. "I'm really sorry, Spike. I know how long you've loved her."

Spike shrugged again, and replied in a strangled voice, "Anyone who says something that thoughtless isn't worth loving."

"You don't mean that," whispered Sweetie Belle. "I love her."

Both ponies turned shocked eyes to the miserable white filly drawing a circle with her hoof.

"How can you possibly love someone who says things like that?" demanded Spike.

"I don't know!" wailed Sweetie Belle angrily, stomping a hoof on the tiled floor of the station. "I don't _want _to love her. I hate her, she doesn't care, but all I see when I look at her is how wonderful she is. So I ran away."

Silver Spoon looked stunned. "I'd never run away from Golden Jewel! I love her too much...loved her too much..."

She made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sniffle and a sigh.

"I want her back."

Spike sighed. "We really shouldn't run away from our problems. It isn't smart."

"Spike," snapped Sweetie Belle, "I'm eleven years old. I get some leeway when it comes to being intelligent. Also, these are hard problems to deal with."

Spike looked abashed. "Sorry. Seriously, though, where are we gonna go? Any of you have money on you?"

Sweetie Belle beamed. "Yep!"

She took out a small purse from her saddlebags. It was filled to the brim with bits.

Silver Spoon's eyes widened. "I only have a little."

Sweetie Belle and Spike hadn't noticed the saddlebags Silver Spoon was wearing. When she opened them, she lifted out a smaller purse, also full of bits.

Spike grinned. "Okay, we'll be good for a while."

He pulled out a small sack from his scales, full of bits.

"All right." Sweetie Belle sighed. "It'll do for now. We'll need a place to stay though..."

Spike nodded thoughtfully. "What about Cadence and Shining Armor's? They know me, I'm sure they can-"

"NO!" shouted Silver Spoon. "They'll just take us back to Ponyville!"

Spike sighed. "Okay, what's your idea then?"

Silver Spoon shrugged. "This is a pretty popular tourist destination, maybe there's a hotel open!"

Sweetie Belle swallowed her fright. She missed Rarity already and really wanted to go home.

"Yeah, sure. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

The hotel room was cheap and small, with only one bed.

"Well." Spike muttered. "This is...quite awkward."

Sweetie Belle blushed. "We'll have to share it."

In the end it was decided that Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon would take the bed and one of the comforters, and Spike would take the other comforter and pillow and sleep on the floor.

Silver Spoon yawned. "This was easy. I bet no one's even noticed we're gone."

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" shrieked Rarity hysterically. "Where's my sister? What's happened?"

"Spike!" shouted Twilight, her eyes full of tears. "This isn't funny anymore!"

No one called for Silver Spoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, three small children lay curled in blankets, blissfully unaware of the havoc their absence was causing.

Sweetie Belle was crying a little as she slept. She missed Rarity.

Spike groaned. He missed Twilight.

Silver Spoon sniffed. She missed Golden Jewel.

* * *

Twilight sobbed into her pillow. She was worried about Spike.

Rarity paced the floor. She was worried about Sweetie Belle.

Diamond Tiara, lying in her bed, didn't really care what happened.

* * *

**Opinions? Please review!**

**Sorry so short...**

**Hope you liked it, there's more to come!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


End file.
